Archaeology Try-It
Archaeology is a Brownie Try-It from the Girl Scouts of Central Indiana Council. Ever wonder what Archaeology is all about and what archaeologists do? To earn the Archaeology Try-It, complete four of the six following activities. = Activities = ### Discuss what Archaeology is. It is the study of past human cultures through the artifacts they have left behind. Also discuss some of the common myths and misconceptions of Archaeology. For example, Archaeologists DO NOT dig up dinosaur bones (those are Paleontologists) and they are not treasure hunters like Indiana Jones and Lara Croft. ::: 2. Complete the Archaeology Word Search and learn the meanings and definitions of the terms. For example, what is an excavation, a unit, a trowel? ::: 3. Visit an archaeological dig site (called an excavation) or a park with an Archaeology theme. Lean why the site is important or significant to the Archaeology of the area. Many states have an Archaeology month or week in which the public can participate in activities. For example, Indiana celebrates Archaeology Month every September and has two State Parks (Angel Mounds in Evansville and Mounds State Park in Anderson) that are archaeologically related. Hamilton County in Indiana has two parks related to Archaeology: River Road Park and the Strawtown “Koteewi” Park, which has an archaeological interpretive center. Or, visit your State Museum and study the archaeology exhibits on display. ::: 4. Make a craft with an Archaeology theme. For example, many craft stores have plastic “arrowheads” that you can make a necklace with. Or, you can make a miniature screen to sift dirt with out of Popsicle sticks and window screen and make a miniature excavation site (you can make a bucket for dirt from a plastic film canister with a pipe cleaner for a handle.) Or, make an Egyptian sarcophagus out of a shoebox and wrap a yarn doll in First Aid gauze for your mummy. Use your imagination! ::: 5. Pretend that it is 5,000 years in the future and archaeologists are digging up what we left behind. Discuss what kinds of things that they might find – and what they won’t find – buried in the soil. For example, do you think your favorite stuffed animal will still be around or will it have disintegrated? What about your favorite book? Your favorite necklace? Your plastic Barbie doll? ::: 6. Learn about the different prehistoric time periods for your area, for example, Paleo-Indian, Archaic, Woodland and Mississippian, and how do they differ from modern Indian tribes, for example, Miami, Delaware, etc. The Indiana State Archaeologist’s office has a coloring book available that provides this information, and it’s fun to color too! You may contact the Indiana State Archaeologist’s office at the Indiana Department of Natural Resources, Division of Historic Preservation and Archaeology at (317) 232-1646 and ask about their Archaeology Month handouts for kids, available free of charge! = See also = List of Council's Own Brownie Try-Its = External Links = Girl Scouts of Central Indiana Try-It Archaeology Try-It